60secondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Jane
Mary Jane is the daughter of Ted and Dolores, and the sister of Timmy. She is a main character in 60 Seconds. Description As shown in the beginning of the game, she plays the tuba outside the fallout shelter (This may be the reason she does not react to the siren), and on the drawing of the "Thunderdome" event. Her birthday can be an event in the game. You can give her the Deck of Cards, Bug Spray, or a MedKit. The best option is the Deck of Cards. If you run low on supplies and don't give her Water Bottles or Soup Cans, she will run away into the wasteland and become a highway woman, meaning she will be considered dead. She can also become a mutant when bitten by a Spider or if you don't clean the puddle of green goo with a boy-scout book or gasmask. This means she will not require Water Bottles to survive, but require more Soup Cans as a result. The best strategy for once she becomes a Mutant is to send her out every time it prompts you to send out a family member with nothing, and give soup to her the day that she returns before sending her out yet again. She also becomes immune to Sickness, Sleep Deprivation, Insanity, and becoming Injured. Appearance Mary Jane is slightly fat and has black hair (like Ted) styled in a ponytail. She has a baby blue shirt, a dark blue skirt and brown shoes. When a mutant, she has purple skin and has rips in her clothes, and her limbs will appear unevenly proportioned in size. When insane, she will pose like a chicken and stand on her seat (not when tired). Mary Jane's 3D model shows her playing the tuba outside the shelter and she sometimes makes a tuba sound. Trivia * Mutant Mary Jane eats very often, requesting Soup every day, even after being fed, and demands Soup shortly after if not fed. * She is the worst scavenger of the 4 main characters. She can easily get lost and only brings back a small amount of supplies each time, if any. *She is one of the two items to take up 3 slots when scavenging (the other being the Suitcase). **She is also the only item to take up 3 slots when scavenging which was added in the soft reléase of 60 Seconds. *When insane, she can destroy the Axe, the Radio, a Can of Soup and the Flashlight. *She is the only character that can turn into a mutant. **In a balance update, the chance for Mary Jane to become a mutant was descreased. *She is the character that has least resistance to insanity. (Perhaps it's because there's too many events that heavily damage her sanity.) *She becomes the most useful character when she is a mutant because she cannot be killed or kidnapped by the raiders or bandits during scavenging, as she always returns safely. She can also drive away bandits that attack you, being very helpful. *If Mary Jane turned into a Mutant, on a day, there will be an event that has you talking to Mutant Mary Jane. No matter what dialogue option you choose, she has a high chance of leaving the shelter. *Even if mutant Mary Jane was in the shelter with other one character, that character has a chance to gets insane, because she is not a very social character (confirmation needed). *She is one of 3 characters that can really age in the game. The others being Timmy and Ted. References * There's an event which happens if Mary Jane is not rescued: Mary Jane comes to the fallout shelter claiming that she hid in a refridgator to survive the explosion. This is a reference to Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull where Indiana Jones hid in refridgator to survive the explosion of a nuclear test. Gallery Mary jane.png|Normal Mary Jane. Mary weak.jpg|Tired Mary Jane. Mary sick.png.png|Sick Mary Jane. Crazy Mary Jane.jpeg|Insane Mary Jane. Mary weak 2.jpg|Fatigued Mary Jane. Mary_sick_weak.png|Tired and sick Mary Jane. Mary_Insane_weak_dirty.png|Insane, tired and fatigued Mary Jane. Mary Mutant.jpg|Mutant Mary Jane. Mary jane tuba.png|Mary Jane's 3D model, seen in the scavenging part. DLCCountdown8.jpg|Mary Jane finding a can of soup in the 60 Seconds! DLC countdown. (8) 2015-09-03_00004.jpg|Fatigued, insane, injured and tired Mary Jane. 2015-09-06_00001.jpg|Fatigued, sick and insane Mary Jane. Category:Characters Category:Events Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Images Category:Gameplay